


Dear Commander

by Laska



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laska/pseuds/Laska
Summary: Clarke’s letter to Lexa





	Dear Commander

5 May 2418

 

Dear Commander:

Please forgive of formality in a personal note (especially on a day like this), but given the tone of our recent conversation, using your title feels more appropriate. And safe.\  
And you will say, “I know,” in that way of yours that makes my heart beat fast.

But there will be no more heart racing moments in this letter. I think we are both smart enough to know we must shelve that topic, and save the conversation for another time.

I’ll assume I have your permission and continue.

When we met I felt it immediately. I couldn’t name it and often I truly couldn’t believe it, but you were then and are now, the finest human being I have ever known. Your honor, your integrity, your intelligence, your depth — but more than that. You come from the earth, Lexa. Something is in you that other people don’t have. And you’ll shush me and then turn on the charm and change the subject. But you’re not here to quiet me, so I’ll continue uninterrupted.

You’re a hybrid of sorts - man/woman/wolf - the ground, the trees. I’ve not encountered another who has possessed such leadership qualities mixed with hedonist and pure purists: food, sex, music = you’re a master chef in the kitchen and mine in the bedroom. 

You’re extraordinarily talented and somewhat untamed - wild. And it’s exhilarating to feel your energy. And many of our conversations were as good as the sex.

It took me longer than it should have to fully trust you, we both know why, but when it finally happened, when I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, I felt something so deep and real and solid. It often wasn’t easy for you - we went through so much, but you reached in, took my heart in your hands and made it as whole as it’s ever been. You’re so good and true - you made sacrifices for me and I know it.

Future is never certain for people like us, but I will tell you that love you. I know that for you love is weakness and I understand what you’re trying to do, but you’re not fooling anyone, Lexa. You know it as well as I. 

  
I bow down before you on this sacred day. 

Happy Birthday, Heda. You are so beautiful  

 

Yours, 

Wanheda 

[ ](https://ibb.co/cphkJn)


End file.
